Les quatre fois où Wilson n'avait pas dis à House
by funnyway
Summary: qu'il l'aimait et celle où il le fit. House/Wilson. Slash soft


**Traduction : **_Funnyway_

_Le pendant de celle où House se déclare._

**Auteur :** Balanced

**Titre original :** Four Times Wilson Didn't Tell House He Loves Him (and the one he did)

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Pas même le jeu de cartes.

* * *

**Les quatre fois où Wilson n'avait pas dis à House qu'il l'aimait**

**(et celle où il le fit)**

* * *

**1.**

C'est dans la nuit d'un samedi soir que Sam apparut à la porte. Tout à coup ça n'avait plus d'importance que Wilson n'ait pas eu le moindre contact avec elle depuis leur divorce cinq mois auparavant, ou qu'il soit dans une nouvelle relation. Quand il fut face à elle, un flot d'émotions difficile à définir le traversa. Elle tenait un grand carton qu'elle laissa tomber sans cérémonie à ses pieds.

« Voilà tes affaires ! » lui dit-elle repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille. _Ils étaient plus longs que dans son souvenir._

« Merci. » dit-il calmement.

Il regardait vers le sol, incapable de rencontrer son regard. Elle hocha la tête.

« Pas de problème. »

Puis elle se tourna pour partir.

« Je dois y aller.

- Sam... » laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle marqua une pause et sa main s'attarda sur la poignée de porte. Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux n'osa parler. Puis il poussa un soupir et elle s'éloigna.

Elle était à peine partie depuis dix minutes que le bruit de la sonnette retentissait à nouveau à ses oreilles. Et bizarrement il se demanda s'il allait ouvrir la porte à cette beauté blonde. A la place de Sam, ce fut House portant un pack de bière d'une main et une pizza de l'autre. Wilson était incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois où son meilleur ami avait acheté le diner. Il sut qu'il devait avoir l'air un peu abattu, car House lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Tu... vas bien ? »

Wilson ne songea même pas à lui mentir.

« Je viens juste d'avoir une visite surprise de Sam. »

House fronça les sourcils, déposa la pizza et la bière sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Wilson remarqua le pincement de sa lèvre et le regarda reculer vers la porte.

« Sortons d'ici.

- Où allons-nous ? » demanda l'oncologue alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège passager de la voiture.

Son meilleur ami refusa de répondre et mit la voiture en route. Ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet, tandis que House guidait la voiture au travers des lumières de la basse ville que Wilson ne connaissait pas. Finalement House ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un parking devant une voiture à l'allure sportive qui,_ elle_ _en revanche, _était bien connue de Wilson.

« Est-ce que c'est... ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix étouffée par la surprise.

« La voiture de ton ex-femme ? Ouaip ! » répondit House.

Wilson s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge et jeta un œil à l'immeuble, se demandant quel appartement était celui de Sam.

« Comment as-tu su où elle vivait ? _Je _ne l'ai jamais su. »

House haussa les épaules nonchalamment, mais évita les yeux interrogateurs posés sur lui.

« Je l'ai trouvé il y a longtemps... juste au cas où. »

Il évalua Wilson du regard.

« Ne me dis pas que ça te surprend ?

- Absolument pas. Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. Je ne veux pas la voir ! »

Le diagnosticien leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, c'est vraiment le truc tout en haut de ma liste de choses à faire... » répondit-il ironiquement.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le passa à Wilson. Qui l'examina de plus près...

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ne réagis pas de façon excessive...

- C'est un... couteau... ok, bon, je ne peux pas tuer Sam !

- Et bien, tu ne rigoles pas ! Mais tu te serais probablement fais prendre... et probablement confessé. » House marqua une pause.

« Ceci dit, je _pense vraiment_ que tu devrais au moins crever un des pneus de cette garce !

- Oh non, certainement pas. »

Mais les yeux de Wilson donnaient une réponse entièrement différente. Le désir de lui faire mal, pour qu'elle sente ne serait qu'une seconde la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti quand on lui avait servi les papiers du divorce à la conférence, remonta si fort en lui qu'il aurait presque fait ce truc idiot tout de suite et maintenant ! Mais au moment ultime... il en fut incapable. Il poussa un long soupir et déposa le dos de la lame dans les mains de House. Lequel le contourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et entailla le caoutchouc lui-même. Il y eut un souffle d'air, puis le silence.

« Un peu décevant. » constata finalement House, visiblement désamorcé.

Wilson rit presque de l'air de dépit qu'affichait le visage du médecin. Puis il fut noyé par une vague d'affection si forte pour cet homme que ce fut proche de le submerger. Alors trois mots se plantèrent dans son esprit, s'emparèrent de lui et refusèrent de relâcher de leur emprise.

* * *

**2.**

Wilson traversa son service et sut immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son assistante Amy se tenait devant son bureau, s'agitant d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux rivés sur lui dans un silence triste. Elle tenait un dossier bleu foncé qu'elle lui tendit sans un mot comme pour une transaction formelle. Il jeta un œil au nom et sentit son estomac enfler de peur.

« Jane Bradley... » Il lut le nom à haute voix et vit à l'expression d'Amy que la patiente était morte dans la nuit.

Il supposa qu'il valait mieux apprendre la mort d'un patient sans sourciller (House le pensait) mais il savait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à perdre les enfants. En particulier une de six ans si optimiste, un rayon de soleil tel que Jane.

« Je suis désolée Dr Wilson. » dit Amy doucement.

Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, ferma la porte derrière lui, il savait que son assistante prendrait ses appels. Avec un profond soupir il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et il s'abandonna au flot de larmes dans ses yeux. Il se souciait sincèrement de son sort. Elle était sa patiente favorite, autant que cela fut possible et elle avait perdu la bataille. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait un auditeur jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière le fasse sursauter.

« Ils sont à court de gélatine à la caféteria ? »

Dans un excès de chagrin, Wilson repoussa House qui s'approchait. Puis il fut embarrassé par le petit bond que fit son cœur quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le rivage bleu de son ami.

« House, s'il te plait, va-t-en. »

L'ignorant complètement, le diagnosticien prit le siège en face et lui tendit une tasse de café.

« Bois ça, Jimmy. »

Wilson chassa d'une tape les mains de l'autre homme et répéta :

« Va-t-en ! »

House roula des yeux, sortit des cartes de sa poche et les posa sur le bureau.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de toute tes forces si tu veux te faire un peu de fric ! »

L'oncologue remonta mentalement le temps, reprenant toute la scène, réfléchissant à ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

« Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait amener des cartes ?» questionna-t-il.

House haussa les épaules, mais Wilson était sûr qu'il cachait son embarras.

« J'ai appelé, je t'ai demandé. Cette nana, Amy, a besoin qu'on lui rappelle la notion de confidentialité du patient, tu sais. Elle pourrait avoir mentionné que cette chère Mademoiselle Bradley avait quitté notre monde la nuit dernière. »

Wilson considéra l'information, puis observa plus attentivement son ami.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu es ici... parce que tu veux être un bon ami ?

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis. » fit remarquer House.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer ! »

Wilson sentit le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser et ce fut soudain clair pour lui que, d'une certaine manière, 'il était heureux. Bon pas aujourd'hui, mais le reste du temps et il ne pouvait pas ignorer le sentiment tenace que cela pourrait, peut-être, venir éventuellement de House.

* * *

**3.**

Au départ c'était une blague. Les deux hommes passèrent en même temps sous le gui suspendu à la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital et Cuddy les interpella.

« Messieurs, vous connaissez les règles ! »

Wilson jeta son regard qui tue à l'administratrice de l'hôpital avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami qui se tenait en face de lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, arrogant. Il était clair à l'expression de son visage qu'il ne pensait pas une seconde qu'il y ait la moindre foutue possibilité que Wilson suive la coutume.

D'une certaine façon, l'oncologue en était agacé - il avait fait des choses audacieuses avant ! Il se dit qu'il faisait cela simplement pour effacer ce sourire satisfait du visage de l'autre homme et fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser. Qui fut d'attraper le blouson du diagnosticien et de l'attirer à lui jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se touchent.

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que House le rejette, mais à la place des lèvres humides bougèrent contre les siennes. La peau rugueuse brûlait sa bouche, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il avait fini de s'en préoccuper. Instinctivement, ses mains se posèrent sur la taille du plus âgé et il l'attira encore plus près. Tout à coup, il prit conscience qu'il ressentait un délicieux, un profond trouble... qu'il n'avait jamais aimé House comme un ami, que ce moment était exactement la façon dont il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

C'est House qui finalement s'écarta (honnêtement, à ce stade, il le fallait) et quand Wilson fut enfin capable de se déplacer sans trembler il tenta un regard vers son ami. Dans ses yeux, il lut un choc, bien sûr, et quelque chose d'autre ? Mais peut-être était-ce juste ce qu'il voulait y voir ? Il déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard.

* * *

**4.**

« Achète des meubles. »

La requête de House semblait aussi facile que la première fois que Wilson l'avait entendu. Après tout, il était sur cette planète depuis... et bien, un certain nombre d'années. Donc, oui, il s'attendait à aller au magasin, laisser trainer son regard sur une quelconque lampe antique et tomber instantanément amoureux. Il ne s'attendait _pas_ à passer deux heures à regarder des tables comme celles-ci, qui, pour être franc, lui semblait toutes identiques. En s'asseyant sur une chaise en forme de O géant, il se sentit un petit peu comme Alice, planté au milieu du pays des merveilles.

Embaucher une décoratrice était de l'argent bien dépensé. Mais une fois qu'elle fut partie, le mobilier livré et la chambre aménagée, il examina le salon avec déception. Quelque chose manquait, quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr de quoi... mais il allait trouver.

A l'instant où Wilson posa ses yeux sur le piano, il sut sans l'ombre d'un doute d'à quel point cette chose était parfaite ! C'était beau, comme s'il LE conjurait à partir de rien et dans son esprit il pouvait voir l'image d'House se penchant sur les touches. Il paya le prix demandé sans une seconde de réflexion.

Quand House passa la porte ce soir-là, Wilson sentit un léger flottement de nervosité. Il était totalement sûr de lui quand il avait remis les achats à associer à sa carte de crédit, mais maintenant cette dépense précise lui semblait précipitée. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'éviter la suite. Le piano pouvait jouer en ouverture « When I Fall in love... » et ça ne pouvait pas être plus évident. C'était une déclaration flagrante d'amour, autant y aller avec une barre de pole dance !

Quand House releva le couvercle et que ses doigts trouvèrent les touches. L'immense sourire qui s'étira sur le visage du plus âgé, était exactement ce que Wilson avait espéré, et il exhala un souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu.

« J'aime ce que ça dit de toi, Wilson. »

* * *

**A l'infini**

Wilson s'entrainait devant son miroir depuis une semaine. A peu près à chaque fois que House n'était pas dans l'appartement, il répétait les mots à haute voix. Plusieurs versions, mais chacune d'elle voulait dire la même chose.

_Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé._

Il risquait tout - il le savait. Il pouvait tout mettre sur la table et que son meilleur ami se moque de lui ou pire qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Il pouvait perdre la seule chose qui signifiait tout pour lui, mais la simple vérité c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus regarder les rencarts féminins de House dont ils savaient qu'ils n'était pas bon pour lui, il ne pouvait plus regarder son meilleur ami sans avoir les nerfs à vif. Il devait le faire s'il voulait se sentir normal à nouveau.

Il était fin prêt quand il arriva à la maison comme un vendredi et trouva son ami affalé sur le canapé, les deux mains agrippant son pantalon dans une expression de douleur. Il fut à côté du plus âgé en un instant, concerné par la plus petite émotion que House pouvait ressentir.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-il doucement, déterminé à ne pas paniquer. Il se rappela qu'ils avaient toujours su qu'il y aurait des jours comme celui-là, même plusieurs années après l'incident.

« Juste... t'assoir, ici. » House serra les dents. « Et tu ne bouges plus de là. »

Wilson s'assit immédiatement dans le sofa deux places, surnommé fauteuil d'amour par les designers et l'ironie ne lui échappa pas.

« Distraie moi. S'il te plait. Parle-moi de n'importe quoi. »

Il aurait pu enchainer sur la météo, il faisait un temps pourri depuis trois jours. Il aurait pu parler du dernier patient de House, celui qui avait une jambe de pirate. Il aurait pu parler de théâtre, d'art, de monster trucks, mais, surtout, ne pas dire ça comme ça :

« Bon, je suis amoureux de toi.»

La tête de House se releva si vite que Wilson fut surpris qu'il ne se fasse pas un torticolis. L'onconlogue poursuivit.

« Je suis amoureux de toi et je pense que tu devrais être mon compagnon, parce que je suis à peu près certain que tu m'aimes aussi. »

Il marqua une pause pour donner à son ami le temps d'encaisser l'information, puis il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Et il attendit que House lui donne une réponse.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que tu en as fini avec les mariages en série ? »

Wilson était trop stupéfait pour parler.

« Parce que je vais aller plus loin et te dire qu'il se passera longtemps avant que je vienne m'installer chez toi ! » House poursuivit : « Je m'explique... évidemment si tu souhaites t'installer dans ma chambre, c'est bien, après tout nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est plus grande que la tienne. Je n'aurai qu'à vider quelques unes de mes étagères. Mais tu as tellement de ses foutus livres d'Agatha Christie que ça pourrait remplir une librairie ! Tu pourrais donc avoir à te débarrasser de quelques uns. Désolée, mais je ne suis pas prêt à me défaire d'un seul de mes Sherlock Holmes !

- Attends... » l'interrompit Wilson. « Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

_Est-ce que c'était en train d'arriver ? Est-ce qu'il avait réellement entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ?_

House haussa les épaules.

« Tu l'as dis toi-même. Je t'aime aussi. Il me semble que c'est un bon départ pour emménager dans le même lieu. Hum, voyons... combien de fois allons-nous forniquer par heure ? »

Et comme si l'euphorie l'avait gagné, Wilson réalisa qu'un sourire béat s'étalait sur son visage.

« Tu n'as pas à te débarasser de tes Sherlock Holmes. Mais tu pourrais réduire le nombre de tes livres de Stephen King. Je m'explique : tu as quatre copies de Shining, est-ce bien nécessaire ? »

- Ne remets pas en cause ma collection de livres... » l'avertit House.

- Ou tu pourrais bouger la série Twilight ? » tenta Wilson.

- _Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de te dire ? _» souffla le plus âgé comme une menace.

- Hey, c'est seulement une suggestion ! » répondit l'oncologue.

- Je ne peux pas discuter avec toi quand tu dis des conneries.

- Tu en es certain, House ? » demanda soudainement Wilson, le visage à nouveau sérieux.

Les yeux de son meilleur ami rencontrèrent les siens et leurs cœurs firent un bond en même temps.

« Absolument ! »

* * *

* Fin *


End file.
